Naruto: A Parent's love
by IcySnowmanFrosty
Summary: Naruto had the Nine Tailed Fox sealed in him...but this time, it was both Yin and Yang Chakra. See what happens if Canon Naruto went into another dimension and helped the Naruto there. This story is based on the other dimension's Naruto and his life. SortofSmartNaruto Rated M for safety AU probable NaruHina Family and Adventure So far...3 chapters have been published
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey Guys, if you have been reading me for the past month or so, you would have seen that the last I've posted was around early September, well that's because my computer had a problem and had to be sent to repair, now that I'm back, and all my stuff except my wallpaper is gone, it's time to start writing fics again. So, now there's this naruto fic. Anyway let's get on with the fic.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER SHOWS NARUTO KILLING SOMEONE**…But it's not THAT bad…well…I don't know…

*Ahem* Sorry for the caps…

"Hey" = Human Talking

'Hey' = Human thinking

"**Hey" = Biju and Summoning talking, also jutsu.**

'**Hey' = Biju or Summon thinking**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

-0o0o0o0oo0o-

A large portal opened as Naruto walked out of it, with him, the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage. "So, why are we here?" Hashirama asked a 37 year old Naruto,

"We're gonna go to different timelines and help them in any way we can…"Naruto started, "And by them I mean me."

-0o0o0o0o-

After he finished saying that, he opened a portal, "I'm gonna head to the time when she was hokage…" He jumped in.

At the other side of the portal, Tsunade was just looking at it, thinking,

'What the heck is this?!'

Her attention was then directed to Naruto, who just came out of the portal.

"Hey Baa-Chan."

"Naruto? Why are you so old?!"

"I'm coming from the future, come with me, I'll explain there."

Tsunade followed him through the portal and sees the future Konoha, she also sees her grandfather and granduncle.

"GrandFather, GrandUncle?!" Tsunade said shocked seeing them.

"We're from the past too."

"Alright, it's time, we're heading to the dimension that is next to us."

"**Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"(Shadow Clone Jutsu)**

After he shouted that, 3 other shadow clones appeared before them, they all go into Tailed Beast Mode, and form a very small tailed beast bomb on their hand.

"You guys wait here, I'll come back faster than you think." After he said that he and his clones opened up 4 time portals, with no time to waste he runs into them,

"**Chou Mini Bijudama!"(Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb)**

They all hit a masked person,

"Are you Obito or his friend, Rin?" He asked the masked person, the masked person was shocked,

'How does this person know my name?'

"Come to think of it, if you were Rin, Madara Uchiha wouldn't have took you in…But I may be wrong…"Naruto said to the masked person, "But it doesn't matter, you are a threat to this Shinobi World, and I won't let you cast everyone under the Infinite Tsukuyomi"

'He knows what the Infinite Tsukuyomi is too?! Impossible!'

"Hmmph, fine you got me, my name is Obito Uchiha."

Naruto looked at a shocked blonde haired man with blue eyes wearing a short sleeved white haori with orange flames at the bottom,

"Go help the village." Naruto said to him, the Yondaime Hokage nodded before going off to the village, Naruto then pointed at Obito,

"You! It's time for you to face the fury of another dimension's Nine Tails Jinchuuriki!"

Naruto started, throwing tons of kunai at him, Obito dodging that and using,

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"(Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)**

"That simple jutsu won't defeat me…" Naruto said,

"**Fuuton: Shinkuha!"(Wind Style: Vacuum Wave) **

Naruto took a deep breath and spun around, exhaling at the same time, causing Obito to be hit and getting a cut on his stomach, but it didn't stop the incoming Phoenix Flower jutsu.

**Location:**

**Kurama's Sewer AKA Naruto's Mindscape**

"Kurama, time for tailed beast mode!"

"**Alright, Kit!"**

**Back into the real world…**

"**Bijuudama!"(Tailed Beast Bomb)**

The Bijuudama hits the Fire and Obito, causing him to be hit to the floor.

Naruto ran to Obito and said,

"End of the line, now…"Naruto said,

"**Fuuton: RasenShuriken!"(Wind Style: RasenShuriken)**

Obito screamed in pain from the attack, the RasenShuriken cutting off his Chakra pathways.

All of a sudden Naruto realized something-Obito could still use Kamui to get out.

"**Fuuton: Rasengan!"(Wind Style: Rasengan)**

Naruto shouts using the Rasengan and hitting his eyes, he takes out his Kunai and stabs his body, killing him, blood spattering all over the floor around him. After doing that, he opened up a portal and walked into it, dragging Obito's body with him.

-0o0o0o0o-

"Oh you're back!" Hashirama shouted, "We were just playing Shogi while waiting for you."

"Now that you've gotten a good rest, and I've gotten a good killing, let's go help the Yondaime, shall we?"

The other 3 nodded in response. Naruto opened up a Time Portal but this time it was to the place Minato was at.

'If only I could freeze time…' Naruto thought.

"We're going to seal the Nine Tails right? What type of seal are we using?" Tsunade asked.

"The Six Kage Sealing Jutsu, presumably stronger than the seal that I have on now."

"Come on, let's go."

-0o0o0o0o-

Minato was exhausted, he used up so much chakra that he couldn't use the Reaper Death Seal.

"K-Kushina, what do we do now? I'm almost out of Chakra…" Minato said.

"No worries, we're here." An unknown voice said, Minato looked back to see the Shodai, Nindaime, Godaime and the Rokudaime.

"Where's the old man we need him here." Naruto asked Minato.

"He's in the village still." Minato replied

"Alright."

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"(Shadow Clone Jutsu)**

"Go find the old man." Naruto ordered the clone.

-0o0oo0o0o-

A few minutes later, the naruto clone came back with the Sandaime Hokage.

Looking at the kages before him he said,

"Shodai, Nidaime and Tsunade?!

"Aw man, I was expecting my clone to tell you…" Naruto sighed, "Damn you Clone."

"Anyway, we need to be quick in this, 6 Kage Sealing Jutsu, let's go!"

"Found you Nine Tails…" Naruto said after looking around, "Everyone, the format layout!"

As he said that the 6 Hokages form a circle around the Kyubi, they put their hands out and they all shouted,

"**SIX KAGE SEALING JUTSU: NINE TAILED FOX!"**

As they said that a blinding white light could be seen, it became a white beam and it went into the dimension's Naruto.

"Lucky, he got the full thing."Naruto said, "I only had the Yang Chakra of it sealed in me.

"Well, now that this is done, we should head to the next dimension after this."

-0o0o0o0o0o-

After Naruto, the Shodai, Nidaime and Tsunade said their farewells, they went to another dimension leaving Minato and Hiruzen in their dimension.

-0o0o0o0o-

Naruto suddenly appeared back into their dimension,

"Sorry, I forgot something."

He threw a kunai into the trees, avoiding the trees and hitting a person with his right eye covered in bandages, Danzo. Blood hitting the floor once he was dead.

"I just wanted to kill him so that Itachi's friend, Shisui and any other sharingan users to be safe."

After he said that he opened up a portal and went back into his dimension.

Minato just thinking,

'What…the..Hell?'

"M-Minato…"

Minato turned around to see his wife.

"What is it Kushina?" Minato was more exhausted than he was just now, now he could barely walk properly.

"Let me see Naruto…"

Minato brought Naruto to Kushina, she hugged Naruto.

"Come on Kushina, we need to have a good rest." Minato said to Kushina, she stood up and walked with him, Hiruzen walking behind them in case anything happened.

A/N: That's a wrap!See you next time!


	2. Naruto's Birthday

A/N: Woo! There was a killing, no two killings in the last chapter, no that isn't gonna be the same for this chapter, no there isn't gonna be Adult Naruto, yes there will be 5 year old Naruto.

REVIEW(s)

God: Thanks!

"Hey" = Human Talking

'Hey' = Human thinking

"**Hey" = Biju and Summoning talking, also jutsu.**

'**Hey' = Biju or Summon thinking**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…but if I did, The Last Movie would have been out already…**

**Naruto Chapter 1: Naruto's Birthday**

-0o0o0o0o-

Naruto ran into a table with a vase with a flower in it, it was going to hit Naruto when Kushina grabbed the Flower Vase.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about running in the house!?" Kushina scolded Naruto

"But Mom, I want to be like Dad, he's fast and has strong jutsu!" Naruto said back.

"I know you want to be like your Daddy Naruto, but can't you wait until you become a qualified Ninja?"

"But don't you know? Itachi-niisan trained when he was young and he graduated at age 7 and he's already going to participate in the Chuunin exams!"

"But Itachi is an Uchiha, you know they are strong to begin with."

"Then how about Kakashi-niisan? He's better than Itachi-niichan, he graduated at age 5 and was chuunin at age 6 and now he's part of the Anbu Black Ops."

Naruto knew who they were as Naruto was often with his father at the Hokage's office. They would come in and Minato would brief them, they would also say a Hello to Naruto. And when he said that, Kushina gave up, she didn't know what to say.

"Alright Naruto, you should go up and sleep, don't forget, tomorrow is your 5th birthday!" Kushina said with a sudden change of mood.

"Okay Mom, goodnight!"

"Oh and Naruto Sasuke, Sukara and some of my friends' children are coming too."

"Alright!" Naruto said as he walked up the stairs to his room.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

"Rise and shine, Naruto!"

Naruto heard the voice and woke up to see Minato beside him.

"Morning Dad!"

"Go with your Mom and buy the necessary stuff, when you get back, I'll ready everything." Minato said.

"Naruto!" Kushina shouted from downstairs, "It's time to go!"

"I'm coming down mom!" Naruto said as he quickly brushed his teeth.

"We're going to buy a cake, and I'm going to buy for you a present, we're going to the ramen stand to eat breakfast too." Kushina informed him.

-0o0o0o0o-

"There's so much…" Minato said as he looked at all the party supplies that Kushina and Naruto was holding.

"Yes, and you're going to set up all of it." Kushina smirked, Minato's eye twitched.

"Dad, why don't you just use your Kage Bushin?"

"Thank you, Naruto, for that suggestion."

"**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

Kushina looked at him, slightly angry, twitching her eye, letting out a sigh.

-0o0o0o0o0o-

Once the clones were all done, they dispelled, leaving a memory of the Uchihas at the door, Minato headed towards the doors and open to see Fugaku and Mikoto, along with their sons, Itachi who was aged 10 at that time and Sasuke who was the same age as Naruto, Itachi was beside his mother, and Sasuke was sitting on his father's shoulders,

"Hmph, hey there Minato." Fugaku said in a normale voice, pointing to Naruto, "So that's the boy who's birthday is today?"

"Hai, it is Naruto's birthday today." Minato replied, Naruto looked at him not knowing who he is, sure he knows who is Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi, but not Fugaku, instead of asking he introduced himself to him,

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, my name's Naruto Namikaze!"

"Yes, I've heard about you from you father."

"Really? Then you must know that I'm going to be an academy student next year, right?"

"Yes, you're going to enter with Sasuke here and some other children your age."

They continued talking until Jaraiya and Tsunade came through the door,

"Uncle Jaraiya, Auntie Tsunade!" Naruto shouted as he saw them.

"Hello there, Naruto!" Jaraiya said.

"How have you been lately, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I've been doing good…" Naruto replied.

"That's good to hear."

-0o0o0o0o0o0o-

As the Akamichis, Naras, Harunos, Hyugas, Yamanakas, Abrume and the Inuzukas came, the children and Itachi all went with Naruto to his room, and they were in front of a door.

"Feel free to do anything in this room." Naruto said as he opened the door to see, a bunch of toys, Jutsu Scrolls and books. All the children went to the toys, Shikamaru went and laid down beside the windows, looking at the clouds, while Itachi was reading the Scrolls on Fire Jutsu and the books he had.

-0o0o0oo0o-

While the children was all having fun upstairs, the adults were drinking sake, beer, whiskey…Whatever you could think of, the score currently was,

Tsunade, 50, Minato,-10, Kushina, 5, Mikoto,2, Fugaku, 20, Jaraiya, 35, Kizashi, 23, Mebuki, 15, Shikaku, 0, Yoshina, 1, Choza, 10, Choza's Wife, 11, Inoichi, 49.5, Inoichi's Wife, 49, Tsume, 34

The rest were just watching, and also heard Shikaku said, 'what a drag' or 'troublesome'.

-0o0o0o0o-

In the middle of their game, Naruto came down and asked Tsunade,

"Auntie Tsunade, can I have a drink?"

Tsunade looked to Naruto and gave him her sake,

"Here Naruto."

Naruto was going to grab it when Kushina took the bottle away from Tsunade's hands,

"Tsunade, you baka! You were about to give my son SAKE, FREAKING SAKE!" Kushina shouted to Tsunade, even the men there couldn't compare her to them. Naruto looked at his mother with *ahem* 'sadness' and said,

"It's okay mom, it's my fault, don't pin the blame on Auntie Tsunade."

Kushina looked at Naruto, anger fading away,

"Alright Naruto, here, bring this juices to your friends, and please, don't ask Tsunade for a drink"

"Okay mom." Naruto said, "Guys! I'm bring you ramen, noodle and apple flavoured juice!"

-0o0o0o0o0o-

"Alright Naruto! It's time for the birthday celebration to take place!" Kushina shouted so that they all can hear, after she said that, she heard a lot of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"It's time for cake!" Naruto shouted.

After the cake, blowing candles, blah blah blah they moved on to the presents,

"Here Naruto." Minato said, giving him a black shirt, cargo pants, brown sandles and a pair of black gloves and goggles for him to wear when he was a ninja or in the academy

"And I got this for you." Kushina said, giving him a frog wallet with some Ryo in it already.

"Here Naruto, at least this wasn't as troublesome as everything else I've done." Shikamaru said giving him a book about troublesomeness and how to overcome it.(#IsThatEvenARealWord?)

They continued giving him presents until a certain someone who helped Minato and the other Kages seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into Naruto, The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Jiji! It's good to see you!" Naruto excitedly said, Hiruzen smiled and said,

"Here's your present from me, Naruto." He said giving Naruto some jutsu list, Naruto read through the scroll, seeing the Kage Bushin No Jutsu, some elemtal jutsu and the henge.

"That's so cool! Thanks Jiji!" Naruto said hugging him.

A/N: And that's a wrap!

INFORMATION: Pokemon: Brothers on a Journey will stop for a while, I will be posting it in a few weeks time.

And now, a line from the next chapter of, Naruto: A Parents Love.

TIME SKIP! 7 YEARS!

Naruto awoke to the Kyuubi, he was now 12 years old and wearing the things his father gave him.


	3. Genin Test

Chap 3: Genin test

TIME SKIP: 7 years

Naruto awoke to the Kyuubi, he was now 12 years old and wearing the things his father gave him.

"Where…am I?" Naruto looked around to see if he can find someone, "Tou-san? Kaa-san? Anyone?!"

Just then, a big orange fox came into view behind a cage, Naruto looked at it shocked.

"**So, my jinchuuriki finally showed up in his mindscape." **

"Y-you're the Nine Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi no Youki." Naruto stuttered.

"**I got a deal for you, kit. I'll have you have my chakra when you need it and it won't hurt you."**

"Sorry Kurama, but I'm going to say if he's going to accept it or not." A voice said, walking up to both of them.

"**So…you're one of the brats from the other dimension that sealed me into him, right?**

"Glad you caught on so quickly Kurama."

"**And you know my real name too…bump fist with me. I want to know this for myself."**

"Sure." Naruto said as both of them fist bumped.

"**So, you have your Dimension's Kuruma in yourself to heh."**

"Now as for that deal…" Naruto said, "So Naruto, want to have that deal?"

Naruto(12) looked at him and said,

"Wait, did that fox say you're from another dimension and you're Naruto?"

"Yep."

Naruto(12) thought about the deal for a minute and agreed.

"Alright Naruto, I'll see you in the real world."

With that the older Naruto left the mindscape.

"He said you're name's Kurama, right?"

"**Yes. The most powerful of the Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

"I know it's kinda weird but…Do you want to be friends?"

Kurama was shocked that Naruto asked that, no one in his life has asked that.

"**Maybe Kit, but until then, you have to prove it."**

"Alright, I won't let you down!"

-0o0o0o0o-

"Naruto, you're finally awake! Today's the graduatation day!" Kushina said as he finally awoke from his deep slumber, a knock was then heard.

"Come in!" Kushina said, she was surprised that the older Naruto was there, "…You're…You're that Naruto from the other dimension that sealed the Kyuubi in my son."

"Yes…"

"YOU BAKA!" Kushina shouted as he punched Naruto in the head, Naruto then flashbacked to that time HIS mother hit him in the head in his yellow mindscape.

"What did I do? You know Jiji, Shodai, Nidaime and your husband sealed it into him too, 'ttebayo."

"Hm? Looked like you inherited your phrase from your mother in your dimension."

"Yeah, but she isn't alive, and dad too." Naruto said, "Welp, gotta go see this dimension's dad."

-o0oo0o-

"Hey." Naruto said as he entered the Hokage's office. Minato quickly put seals so that no one would know he was here and what they were saying.

"What brings you here?" Minato asked.

"Some important information." Naruto said as he took a seat and handed him a file with the word CONFIDENTIAL in red.

"As you know, Obito, who was thought to have died in the Third Great Ninja War, was alive but luckily, I killed him." Naruto said, showing Minato the body of Obito Uchiha.

"I took away his mask and shirt, and according to my research, the right side of his body is made with Hashirama's cells."

Minato was shocked, not that shocked, but shocked.

"You see, Madara, who was assumed dead but he was not dead took him in a week or two after you, Kakashi-Sensei and Rin left. He put Hashirama's cell on his right side so that he had 2 hands again."

Naruto said.

"Oh and I forgot something." Naruto said as he formed a Rasengan and hit it at his heart, "There, that would get rid of his Puppet Master seal and permanently kill him. Oh and here, his Sharingan. It's your choice to give it to Kakashi or keep it for safekeeping."

After he finished, he gave Minato Obito's sharingan.

"I have to go now, my chakra's fading, when Naruto fights to gain control over the Nine Tails, your wife should help him. I took some of her chakra and put it in the seal too."

"Oh, and one more thing, when the finals in the Chuunin Exams take place, I have no doubt that Orochimaru would attack. Oh and here, it would make a curse mark disappear and the person will be forever immune to it, I'd believe that at stage 2 of the Chuunin Exams, Orochimaru would come and bite Sasuke's neck, forming the curse mark."

"Alright, thanks for the information, I assume that other details you have not said is in this confidential folder?"

"Yes, now goodbye, I'll probably appear in Naruto's Mindscape when his hatred controls him."

Naruto said as he faded away in a fading sparkle of orange, Minato smiled, hopefully his son can be like his other dimension counterpart.

-0o0o0o0o0o-

"Let's go to the academy, Naruto." Kushina said, standing at the door.

"Coming, Mom!" Naruto said as he ran down the stairs, just finishing putting his shirt on.

"Alright, let's go."

As they walk through the village, when Kushina was not seeing, some, but not all, villagers glared at him, hatred in their eyes.

"Mom, those villagers sent evil glares at me." Naruto informed his mother.

"Really? I don't see anyone doing that." Kushina said, "It might be just your imagination."

They keep on walking until they reach the academy. Kushina said bye to Naruto and went home, while Naruto went to their classroom, the place where the preliminary test is held, although none of them know that this was the preliminary. They still needed a battle with their sensei to be proven genin officially.

"Alright…Choji Akamichi, you are up first, come with me to the neighbouring classroom."

Iruka kept on calling, and reached Naruto Namikaze, which was called last.

"Alright Naruto, make 3 clones and you'll pass."

"Iruka Sensei, can it be shadow clones? Normal clones are just plain boring."

"Alright Naruto, you can use kage bushins."

"Alright!"

"**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

After Naruto said that, 10 kage bushins showed up.

"Very good Naruto, you pass!"

Iruka said giving Naruto his headband, Naruto smiled, he was finally a ninja, and to celebrate this…He went to the Hokage Monument and painted the Shodai and Nidaime's faces.

Unfortunately, Kushina was just walking to the Hokage's office and saw Naruto painting,

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE! YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Naruto looked at her, scared, he quickly went face to face to his mother.

"Naruto…" Kushina said angrily, hair flying like nine tails.

"Uhh, see ya, gotta go, bye!" Naruto said as he ran away as fast as his legs can carry.

-0o0o0o0o0-

TIME SKIP!

A FEW DAYS!

It was finally time to meet their jounin sensei, Naruto, along with the other Rookie Nine, they were already at the academy and Iruka just finish his speech.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Abrume."

"Team 9 is a team that was formed last year."

"Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akamichi."

"Please wait for your Jounin sensei to arrive."

After hearing that, Naruto started a conversation with their team,

"Our Sensei will either be the fashionably late, Kakashi of the Sharingan, Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Sandaime Hokage, fire jutsu user or Kurenai Yuhi, good at genjutsu."

"I think it is going to be Asuma Sarutobi." Sakura said.

"I think it'll be Kurenai."

Suddenly, Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi walked in,

"Team 10, come with me." Asuma said.

"Team 8 come with me." Kurenai also said.

Team 7 was just waiting in the classroom. Waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting.

"Hey guys let's do a prank…" 

-0o0o0o0o-

"All done, good job Sasuke!" Naruto said as he finished the prank. Kakashi was walking along the corridor as he saw the room to enter. He saw the duster, so he opened the door and closed it making the eraser dropped. As he entered the room, he stepped on to a rope, his leg was then tied up and the rope was going to the ceiling, just as he reached the ceiling, a log hit him, which let him to be at an area he thought that was safe, but was proven wrong when thousands of paint cans poured paint onto him. Naruto and Sasuke was all rolling on the floor laughing, while Sakura said,

"I tried to stop them sensei! I can't believe Sasuke and Naruto would do that!"

"I have to at least have some fun once in a while." Sasuke said.

"But your father would scold you!"

"Then let him not know."

'Hm, I see that Minato-sensei's son and the Uchiha worked together, while the pink haired girl didn't help at all…I can say that this is a little bit of teamwork…'

"First Impressions…I like 2 of you, but not 1…"

"Yay! Kakashi-niisan likes me!"

"No, Naruto, he likes me!"

"No, me!"

"No, ME!"

They kept on saying that until they reached the roof.

"Alright, let's introduce ourselves."

"Can you start first, Sensei?"

"Alright…My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes…none of your concern, dislikes? Can't think of any. Dreams for the furture? Not sure…"

"You only said your name!" Sakura shouted.

"Alright, since you talked, you go."

"Alright. My name is Sakura Haruno. I like my friends, family and teachers. I dislike Ino-Pig and some other things that I can't think of right now. And my dreams for the future is to be an awesome kunoichi!"

'Alright…'

"Naruto, you're next."

"My name's Naruto Namikaze! I like ramen, my friends and my parents. I dislike the time it takes for ramen to cook, people that only want to avenge their clan or something and annoying people. My dream for the future is to be Hokage…and bring peace to the elemental nations."

'Same dream as always Naruto…wait…'

"Alright, bluey, you're next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like my family, especially my nii-san, my friends and tomatoes. I dislike annoying people, people who call me 'Sasuke-kun' and some other stuff. My dreams for the future is to surpass my brother and father and to be chief of police."

'Hmm, it's an alright dream.'

"Alright, come with me, we're going to eat lunch and then we're going to do a test to see if you guys really become Genin."

"But Kakashi-Sensei, didn't we do the test already?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but those were like preliminary round. The real test is to fight me."

"Alright…"

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei, let's go to Ichiraku Ramen!"

"I was thinking of that Barbecue place, but Ichiraku Ramen seems fine."

They talked and walked to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey, Old Man Teuchi, I want 5 bowls of Miso Ramen!"

"1 bowl of tomato ramen, please."

"Anything will do, really." Sakura said.

"Miso ramen with eggplant if you have."

"Alright, coming right up."

They continued to talk for a while until their ramen came, the all chowed down their food in 10 minutes and decided to go to Training Ground 7 to do the bell test.

"Alright, the chances of failing is 66%, you have to get these 2 bells away from me and you pass, the one who does not have the bell by noon, will be tied to a post and be sent back to the academy."

'Liar…' Naruto thought.

'WHAT!?' Sakura thought.

'Hn.' Sasuke thought.

"Alright….Let's….start!"

Naruto and Sasuke go to a bush lying down next to each other while Sakura was at the other side.

"Sasuke, let's get to Sakura and form a plan." Naruto whispered.

-0o0o0o00o0o-

"Alright."

Team 7 went out of their hiding spot and stood infront of Kakashi, Naruto all of a sudden raised his hand, and brought it down, all of a sudden, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were all running in a circle and attacking Kakashi in 3 second intervals, but Kakashi blocked them all.

Naruto then jumped, causing Sakura to jump back and Sasuke to run to Kakashi's left side while Naruto went to his right, they simultaneously shouted,

"**KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!"**

Fireballs then exited out of their mouths and were going to hit Kakashi, while Kakashi's eyes widened in shock.

-FLASHBACK-

"Huh? Why would Sasuke give me this?"

"Naruto, it's a scroll." Kushina said to him, "Open it."

"Oh." Naruto opened up the scroll to see 2 Katon Jutsus, the first was Gokakyu No Jutsu and the second one was Goryuka no jutsu.

"Woah! 2 Fire Jutsus, amazing!"

"Now, now Naruto, I'll only allow you to use the Fireball Jutsu when you become Genin and the Dragon Flame jutsu when you become an experienced Chuunin."

"Aw, but mom, I just figured out how to use the Dragon Flame Jutsu in a Combo."

"Alright, alright, I'll allow it in the Chuunin exams but that's it, you only can use it again when you become an experienced chuunin."

"Alright!"

-Flashback end-

The Fireballs hit Kakashi and all of a sudden, Sakura came out from underneath Kakashi, with standing the heat and hit him, causing him to fly up, Sakura and the rest then jumped away from the area and back to the trees.

"I got one bell." She whispered.

"Good, now I'll get the other." Sasuke replied.

Naruto jumped out of the trees and used Gokakyu no Jutsu again but this time, with more chakra, making it bigger, he also threw a Kunai in there.

The jutsu and kunai hit Kakashi…but he used Kawarimi no jutsu to get away.

They both took taijutsu stances and started fighting, Kakashi was engaged in fighting Naruto that he did not see Sasuke come up behind him.

Sasuke took a Kunai and sliced the string that was connected to the bell, so that it came off and he caught it.

Naruto willingly got himself hit by Kakashi a few times till they stopped, the bell rang.

"Well, I got to say, you guys…" Kakashi said, but was cut off.

"PASS!" Naruto and that gang said.

"Pass…Wait…WHAT?!"

"You didn't noticed Sakura and Sasuke take the bells did you?"

"No…"

"Here Naruto, take the bells, I can just fail anyway." Sakura said, giving Naruto the bell on her hand.

"No Sakura, you might be a good asset to a team." Sasuke said, giving Sakura the bell on his hand.

"But how did you know you all pass?"

"*Cough* Dad told me a story *Cough*"

"Damn…"

"Oh well, you are all dismissed."

Sakura and Sasuke walked away, back to their house, while Naruto stayed there.

"Naruto, are you going back to your house?"

"Nah…Dad and Mom's here already, and their bringing me to buy some ninja gear."  
>Kakashi looked back to see his Sensei and Kushina.<p>

"Go ahead then."

A/N: And that's a wrap, see you guys in the next chapter.


	4. First kills

A/N: Back! Anyway, previously, Naruto and that team defeated Kakashi and took his bells, Sasuke giving it to Sakura and Sakura giving it to Naruto, and now, Naruto is waiting for his parents…

"Hey" Human talking.

'Hey' Human thinking

"**Hey" Biju and Summon talking, also jutsu.**

'**Hey' Biju and summong thinking, also jutsu**

Disclaimer….I do not own Naruto…and other things I may have mentioned…

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Naruto was quietly sitting on one of the logs in Training Ground 7 with Kakashi while waiting for his parents, who were walking towards him at that current moment.

"Mom, Dad!" Naruto ran to them and gave them a hug.

"So, you passed right? Should have known, because I told you the story."

"Heh,heh, let's go to that shop now!"

"Alright."

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"Ah, here it is." Minato said, he just found the weapons shop and went in with his family.

"Ah, Hokage-Sama, here are the things you asked for." A man, the shop owner said.

Naruto saw Shurikens, Kunais and some other stuf but…

"Dad, I want a sword."

"Now, now Naruto, if you use a sword, you might hurt someone unnecessarily." Kushina reasoned.

"But the blade will always be sheath." Naruto said back.

Kushina wanted to say another thing but when she looked down, Naruto was gone.

"I want this one." Naruto showed them a katana that was coloured white and shaded black, its hilt had a dragon pattern on it.

"You have very good tastes in swords I must say." The shop owner said, "That sword is called the 'Meteor's Dragon' for it is made out of a meteorite ore. Of course, it can't cut through the metals that swords are made of. Once the sword lightly hits a person's skin, it'll have a cut, but not to major."

"How much?" Naruto asked.

"Since it's made out of meteorite ore and it is made by one of the best blacksmith in Kumo…it'll be…2.5 million Ryo, I lowered the price for I see as it is in good hands and you're the son of the Hokage."

The owner looked up at Naruto to see him looking at his wallet…It has only 1000 Ryo, and that was all the money he got from his parents from 6 years old till now.

"Umm dad, you got 2499000 Ryo?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, here."

'Is he really just giving Naruto the money?!' Kushina thought.

"Awesome! Here!" Naruto said hand the money to the shop owner.

"Well, here ya go, oh and the sheath too."  
>Naruto grabbed the things, he put the sheath on his back and put the sword in it.<p>

"Alright, let's get going."

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

The next day…

"We finished yet another D-Rank dad…" Naruto said, tired from doing all the chores.

"Alright…there's one last mission for you."

'You got to be kidding me…I totally forgot that cat.' Naruto and Kakashi thought.

'Another one?' Sakura thought.

'Maybe this will be a C-rank…' Sasuke thought.

'You must find and capture the 'prisoner' of Madam Shijimi, the wife of the fire Daimyo, you are dismissed."

Team 7 were walking out the door when Sakura and Sasuke had a smile on their faces (Note that Sasuke isn't an Arrogant, Sulking guy anymore.)

"Woo! Who are we going to catch Kakashi-Sensei? A princess who Mdm Shijimi captured? A Ninja who is in a prison who was Mdm Shijimi's?" Sakura said, excited.

"Actually…" Kakashi said but got interrupted.

"We're catching a cat." Naruto finished.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, I've kinda looked through the mission scrolls when dad wasn't looking, and I saw the mission, but, I don't know why he didn't say it was a cat.

-0o0o0o0o-

"I'm at point A, ready for capture."

"Point B, I too am ready."

"Point C, me too."

"I'm at point D, it's a go!"

"**Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu"**

As he whispered that, a thousand Kage Bushin appeared all surrounding the cat.

The cat went and killed all the Kage Bunshins but then Team 7 jumped and caught it.

"Mission Complete."

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"Alright, now that you have done 20 D-Rank Missions, you are allowed to get one C-rank."

"Yes! Dad, I want a mission that I can use my sword in!"

"Hm…alright, this is a C-rank mission, you are to go to a bandit base in Uzu No Kuni, the bandits have been taking women and raping them, they are currently hiding in the place that's nearby Uzushiokagure, as for why this is a C-rank mission, the bandits are very weak, and I don't think they would kill Genin like you, now, you are dismissed."

Team 7 were later seen jumping tree to tree, nearing the edge of the land of fire.

"We're heading towards the land of waves, then, we are going to Uzu No Kuni by riding a boat there ourselves for no one goes there anymore." Kakashi informed the team.

The journey to and through the land of waves were not much trouble and they reached a vacant boat at the shore of the island.

The way to Uzu was not eventful, they all just talked.

When they reached there, they went straight to the camp.

"Alright, I want each of you to kill 5 bandits, now I know that you are just fresh out of the academy and only done 20 D-ranks but in a life of a ninja, justice must be served to evildoers." Kakashi ordered.

"Hai." They all said as they each jumped to different entrances to the camp.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Naruto was sweating, even though he was ready for this he was still nervous, he hasn't taken anyone's life before, but he knew it was for the best.

Naruto entered the camp and unsheathed his sword. He went near 2 bandits, and with 2 attacks, they were dead. He then looked for more bandits, and saw that they were just across the dirt path, he jumped on to a building and jumped. When he was falling, Naruto unsheathed his sword again and cut through a bandit. The 2 that were standing beside him took notice and took out their sword, they clashed swords with Naruto until he took out a kunai. He step on one of the bandits face and did a back flip, throwing the kunai in the process. The Kunai hit the bandit's neck right before he was about to scream and Naruto finished it off by piercing a kunai in both bandit's heart.

He then went back to the place where Kakashi was.

-0o0o0o0o0o-

Sakura headed towards the bandits, luckily for her, 5 bandits were drinking sake together and so, they were easy to kill, Sakura took out her kunai slowly and one by one, pierced through the bandits' heart, tears falling from her eyes at the same time. She returned to Kakashi after that.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Sasuke stealthily went inside the camp went went onto a roof, he saw 4 bandits below him and 1 across, he took out his kunai. He jumped down quietly, without anyone noticing and killed a bandit. The others took notice and shouted. Sasuke quickly took out more kunai and threw it to the other 4.

After that, all the remaining bandits went to where Sasuke was.

'Shit!' He thought, one of the bandit took out his sword and was about to hit him.

'Here it is…' Sasuke thought, the sword was 5 inches before his head, the bandit was about to go down more but suddenly he heard a high-pitched sound. Before long, he saw Naruto's sword before his very eyes.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"A friend shouldn't leave another friend behind." Naruto said, smiling.

"Heh, thanks." Sasuke said, just then, Kakashi jumped up behind the bandit and Lightning Bladed him.

"You guys alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah."

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"We're going to set up camp now, we're setting out tomorrow." Kakashi informed them. They were now beside the now nearly destroyed Uzushiokagure.

"Alright Sensei." Naruto said, it was still in the afternoon, so, after they made their tents, Naruto decided to go exploring Uzushiokagure.

"Hey, Sensei, I'm going to explore the destroyed village alright?"

"Alright, but come back before sunset."

Naruto went out to the village and went into a building. He saw a tripwire,

'A trap…' Naruto thought. He quickly cut the tripwire, and a lot of kunai shot from the walls.

'A sealing jutsu?'

Naruto shook the thoughts out of his head and continued through the corridor, he ended up going down a staircase, into a basement.

"There are so many seals placed down here…whatever their keeping…they really want it to be kept secret…" Naruto thought out loud.

He suddenly came across a room with a vault.

'A seal…no…an explosive tag.'

He slowly took out the seal with his hand. When he opened the vault, he triggered explosive tags he quickly grabbed the scroll that was in it.

'A sealing formula!' Naruto thought as he opened it. 5 seconds left until the explosion of explosive tags. Naruto quickly bit his blood and slammed it on the scroll, 4 seconds. All of a sudden white smoke appeared, signifying that the unsealing worked, 3 seconds. The women who just appeared looked around and saw Naruto, 2 seconds.

"You." The women pointed at him, "You must have Uzumaki blood in order to unseal me."

"Y-yeah, my mother's an Uzumaki."

1.1 seconds left…

"We will talk later, I will protect you from the explosion my explosive tags are going to do."

**(And it's totally original...I think)**

"**NINJA ART: PROTECTIVE BARRIER!"**

A barrier then appeared protecting both the women and Naruto.

A large explosion was heard and a lot of black smoke.

Kakashi who was looking in the distance quickly ran to where it came from.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted.

"Over here Sensei!" Naruto said, the smoke now cleared and showed a jumping and waving Naruto and a relieved Kakashi.

"You scared me there you know."

"Yea, well this place was full of traps."

"Who's she?" Kakashi asked.

"My name is Mina Uzumaki, I sealed myself in a storage seal and told one of my gaurds to put me in a vault for there were enemies coming. Never did I thought that the entire clan was wiped out with only two known survivors right now. Although I really hated being in that seal. I am currently 30 years old, but my real age is…" She informed.

"Do you, by any chance, know Kushina Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked. She suddenly looked up, she knew who Kushina Uzumaki was as she was there when Kushina left the village to go to Konoha, Mina also talked to Kushina on a daily basis before she left to go Konoha.

"Why yes, yes I do, but I don't know if she can remember me all that well." Mina informed.

Well, it's getting dark already, let's go to sleep, I'll help you make a tent." Naruto said.

"Alright, thanks."

-0o0o0o0o0o-

The Next Day…

"Ah Naruto, you're awake, we're setting sail now." Kakashi informed the now awakened Naruto.

They were now on the boat, Naruto overslept, so Kakashi had to carry him over his shoulders and bring him to the boat.

"Finally, mainland here we come!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

They reach the land of waves and were going to the, what they think safe half complete bridge to get to the Land of Fire. But when they reached there, Kakashi and the rest were shocked. They saw Kurenai fighting with Zabuza Momoichi, Hinata and Shino fighting Haku and Kiba protecting Tazuna.

"Uh, Kakashi-Sensei, what's happening here?"

"Well, on the looks of things…it really looks like a C-Rank become A-Rank, I mean, Minato-Sensei wouldn't send a Genin team to fight one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the Hidden Mist."

"Should we help Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'll go help Kurenai, Naruto and Sasuke, you guys help Hinata and Shino, Sakura, go protect Mina-Sama."

"Hai" they all said as they went to where they were supposed to be.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

**Kakashi and Kurenai VS Zabuza**

"Ah Kakashi!" Kurenai said, noticing Kakashi coming up to her, Zabuza was currently trapped in a genjutsu, but Zabuza easily escapes it always. Just as that, Zabuza awoke from the genjutsu yet again.

"Kukuku, I've see you got a friend…"

"Zabuza Momochi, a missing-nin, once was a Krigakure Ninja and part of the Seven Ninja swordsmen of the Hidden Mist…"

Kakashi said, shifting his headband so that his Sharingan could be seen.

"Hatake Kakashi, known as the Copy-Ninja Kakashi, student of Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was part of an Anbu squad which consisted of Itachi Uchiha and a boy whose code name was Yamato."

"I see we both have information of each other."

"**RAIKIRI!"**

A Kakashi clone appeared behind Zabuza and hit him, but Zabuza only dissolved into water.

'A water clone?!' Kakashi and Kurenai thought, but their thoughts were shaken out of their head when they heard a voice behind him.

"Nice killer ninjutsu you have there, too bad you have to die…now!"

Zabuza swung his sword forward to kakashi but was able to dodge it.

"You might have dodged that one…**KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU!"**

The whole area they were fighting at was fogged by mist.

-0o0o0o0oo0o0o-

**Naruto, Sasuke, Shino and Hinata VS Haku**

When Naruto and Sasuke came to Hinata, Shino was lying on the floor with senbons on his body.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke!" Hinata said, seeing them.

"What happened to Shino?" Naruto asked.

"H-h-he protected m-me from that p-person wearing a mask." Hinata stuttered, "W-what are y-you doing here?"

"We were going back to Konoha when we saw this happening." Sasuke informed.

"Looks like you have reinforcements, it doesn't matter, I will make sure Zabuza-Sama completes what he has to do." The masked person said, he then appeared on the ice mirrors in front of Hinata and shot senbons out. Naruto tried to jump in their way, but to his surprise, Sasuke jumped.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, seeing his friend on the floor, "Why did you do that?"

"We must always protect our comrades, no matter what." Sasuke said weakly, he then laid head-first on the floor, Naruto eyes widened in horror, his best friend was now 'dead'.

"YOU KILLED SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, "YOU SHALL PAY!"

"HINATA GET OUT OF HERE AND GO TO KIBA!" Naruto ordered, Hinata straight away jumped and went to Tazuna and Kiba. Red chakra started to surround Naruto in a fox like manner, his injuries, if he ever had one, was straight away healed.

'What Ckakra is this?' Haku thought.

The red chakra started to gather in the air and caused a big chakra explosion, shattering the ice mirrors.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Kakashi, who was still in the mist, saw the red chakra in the sky,

'Is the seal broken? No, it's just a leak, the masked man must have triggered something for him to be like this.' Kakashi thought.

'Is this power coming from Kakashi? No…can't be, that chakra level is demon level.' Zabuza thought.

'Nevertheless, I must finish this…thankfully, I got his blood.' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi took out a scroll and wiped Zabuza's blood on it.

He did hand seals and shouted,

"**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!"(Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu)**

"**You summoned us, Kakashi?"** said one of the dogs.

"Yeah, you know the blood, I need you to find him."

"**Alright."** He replied.

The seven ninkens all go to the mist and find Zabuza, all of a sudden the mist was cleared, showing Zabuza being bitten by all of them.

"I see you caught me." Zabuza said.

"Kakashi" Kurenai said, just seeing him.

"Kurenai, you go to where your students are, I'll deal with Zabuza.

"Like you can deal with me."

"Oh…I can…"

-0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o-

"**You..You killed my friends…You'll pay!"**

'Argh!' Naruto kept on hitting him again and again, he as stopped when he smashed his mask.

"Hold it Naruto…" Kurenai said, holding his hand, his nine tails chakra slowly fading away.

"T-that's the person I met at the forest when I was training!" Kiba informed.

"Yes, I am, now if you excuse me…I need to protect Zabuza-Sama."

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"What happened?"

"**Remember Kit, you still have not gotten my trust, and that deal is that you can use my chakra on your own free will, if you get angry and start to 'hate'…Oh and your friend, he wasn't killed…'**

"Wait, he wasn't killed?"

"**No, the senbons didn't land on any internal organs or arteries."  
><strong>"Thank Kami…"

"**You're waking up."**

"Ok, bye."

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"**RAIKIRI!"**

Kakashi ran towards Zabuza and when he forwarded the attack…

"Ah!" Kakashi said, looking in front of him, seeing Haku, his lightning blade going across his heart, and blood all over the floor. (I just realized something, in the anime Kakashi did this 4 times, he killed Rin like that, he killed Haku like this, he did this on the reanimated Zabuza and/or Haku and finally he did this on Obito and got rid of the puppet master seal.)

"Haku…" Zabuza whispered to himself.

"I have completed my mission…thanks you." Haku said her finale words as she fell to the ground.

All of sudden, Zabuza's Killing Intent(Let's call it KI from now) spiked up as he looked up, at first Kakashi thought he was the cause of this, but upon looking back, he saw an army of Gatou's thugs and Gatou himself at the front.

"Well, well, well, I see you have not completed you mission, regardless, I'll kill you, thugs, go!"

They all stopped when the saw an arrow land infront of the group, Kakashi looked back at the other side of the bridge, Inari and the others were there.

"Ho ho ho, you also killed the Haku boy for me, my sincere thank you." Gatou said to Kakashi.

Naruto walked up to them,

"I couldn't care less for him." Zabuza said.

Naruto then said,

"You really didn't care about him? He was your assistant for so long, he sacrificed his life for you and you just repay him…like that?" Naruto said crying, "THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS TO SHOW SOME RESPECT TO HIM, HE CARED ABOUT YOU, AND Y-YOU…UGH!"

Zubuza didn't give a reaction, Naruto continued shouted,

"HE DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU!(Lol) AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM, MAYBE I'M WRONG BUT EVEN A DEMON SHOULD ALSO CARE ABOUT SOMEONE PRECIOUS TO THEM!"

"Stop it kid, you're tearing my insides…" Zabuza said, he looked back to Naruto for Naruto to see he was crying.

"Kid…give me a kunai."

"But your hands doesn't work, cause the dogs destroyed the bones."

"Put it on my mouth."

"OK…"

Naruto walked up to him and put the kunai in his mouth, he started to run up to the group of thugs and killed them in a line, until he reached Gatou, who was now at the back.

"Zabuza…you wouldn't dare…"

"Oh yes I do…" Zabuza said, kicking him and then using his mouth, threw the kunai to his heart."

Gatou fell to his river and sank down, blood covering where he dropped.

"Well, that's done…" Kakashi said softly.

"My life is about to end right now, Kakashi, can you put me beside Haku?"  
>"Alright, but we'll kill the other thugs first."<p>

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

10 Naruto clones appeared while 6 Kakashi clones appeared.

"RaH!" The Naruto clones said as they all charged forward with kunai on their hand.

"Don't forget about me." Kakashi said. His clones did the same as what Naruto's clones did.

As soon as they were all dead Kakashi went to Zabuza and picked him up to bring him to Haku.

When he landed next to Haku, he began to talk to her,

"Haku…sorry for not caring…I will no longer see you, for you will be in Heaven and me, Hell."

He started to see snow fall from the sky when he finished.

"Snow this time? Are you crying? Regardless, this will be the last time I will be seeing you…goodby-"

Before he finished, Zabuza's heartbeat stopped, laying down on the ground. Kakashi decided to bring them up to a hill and dug holes, making those their grave.

Sasuke and Shino both had awoken from the senbon attack, their teammates all happy.

They decided to go back to the Fire country via half-finished bridge and so, they went.

-0o0o0o0o0oo0000oooo0o0o0o-

"Mom, Dad!" Naruto shouted, seeing them at the gate waiting, when he reached them he pulled them to a hug.

"Nii-San, Kaa-chan!" Sasuke shouted too, seeing his elder brother and mother waiting for him next to Minato and Kushina.

"Ah, it's good to be back." Kakashi said, tiredly.

"I agree, I need to take a rest." Kurenai agreed, also tired.

Kushina looked up to see the red-haired Uzumaki who was stored in a storage seal.

"Eh…you're…"

"That's right Kushina, I am Mina."

"Who's Mina?" Minato asked.

"She was one of the adults I liked the most when I was still in Uzushiokagure."

"Where will I stay?" Mina asked.

"We have an extra room in our house!" Naruto informed.

"I guess I'll stay there then." Mina said, they walk to the house, Mina made her room tidy and put the things she wanted there and went to sleep, Naruto, Kushina and Minato also, went to sleep.

A/N: That's a wrap, chapter 4 is complete, chapter 5 should be coming in a week's time. And this is currently, at least I think, the longest chapter I ever wrote, with 3000 plus words! So, maybe the next chapter will be longer? Who knows? Oh, perhaps the Chuunin Exams or next chapter too!? Until then, R&R please!


	5. A Second Sharingan

A/N: We're back with Naruto Chapter 5…

**Enter, Chunin Exams!**

Naruto yawned as he awoke from his sleep, he walked out his bedroom to see Mina go down the stairs.

"Mina-baachan!"

"You know, Naruto, I am not old, I am just 30."

"But your real age, if you didn't seal yourself, or die, is like…"

"Shut up…" Mina said, smiling and going forward to Naruto's ear, "Or I'll kill you."

Naruto just walked away scared, he continued to walk down the stairs and found his mother cooking breakfast for him.

"Hello Naruto, Mina-Sama!"

"Hey mom! Does Kakashi need me?"

"Yeah, he said something about meeting him at a bridge near Training Ground 7."

"Oh okay, what are you cooking mom?"

"Oh just a sandwich…I'm done!"

"Okay thanks mom, I gotta go!" Naruto said, he took the sandwich and ran straight to the bridge."

'Judging that Mom said Kakashi said meet at the bridge…He'll probably come right about…'

Naruto jumped from tree to tree and finally reached the bridge.

'1…'

He waited on the bridge, readying his fingers.

'2…'

He began channelling chakra to his fingers.

"3!"

A white smoke appeared shocking Sasuke and Sakura.

"**HIDDEN TAIJUTSU OUGI: SENNIN GOROSHI!"**

Naruto's finger hit Kakashi's butt…causing him to fly all the way to the Hokage's tower, where Minato was talking to Gai and his team.

When they saw Kakashi come back to them, he looked annoyed.

"Naruto, isn't it rude to poke someone in the butt?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah but, if we didn't do the plan in the Genin test and I was the only one fighting you, you would definitely do that!"

"How did you know?"

"Nevermind that, what were you going to say?"

"I'm entering you all into the Chuunin Exams." Kakashi informed, "But it is your choice if you want to enter…If you want to enter, go to the third floor of the academy today at 3 p.m. That is all."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto and the rest to their own business.

'I need dad to teach me that…' Naruto thought.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Naruto was walking to the Hokage's office with hands in his pocket, he reached there quite fast.

When he entered his dad's office, he was doing handsigns.

"Uh, Dad, you know Mom's gonna kill you if she finds out that you use the fireball jutsu."

"Yeah…So Naruto, what do you want?"

"I want you to teach me that jutsu which can make you disappear in a puff of smoke!"

"You mean the Shunshin no Jutsu."

"Yeah!"

"Alright, after I'm done with my work, I'll go home and teach you."  
>"What time?"<p>

"5 o'clock."  
>"Damn…"<br>"What?"

"Chuunin Exams…Stage 2"

"Oh, yeah you're right!" Minato said, "Sorry Naruto, I'll teach you in the one month of free time you will have after stage 2."

"Ok."

Suddenly, 3 anbu came in from the hole that was on the roof, the one that Kakashi broke through.

"Hokage-Sama! Mizuki stole the Scroll of Seals! He is now heading to Otokagure!"

"Otokagure?" Naruto asked.

"It's a village made by Orochimaru." One of the Anbu informed Naruto.

Minato looked out the window, and when he looked back Naruto was gone.

"I can't believe Mizuki-Sensei would do that!" Naruto said to himself, "I better inform Kaa-san that I'm going to chase after him."

Naruto jumped from house to house until he finally reached his house.

"Mom, I'm going to chase Mizuki and catch him ok?!"

"Alright!"

Naruto went out and went deep into the forest of Konoha.

"Did I just…" Kushina said to herself, "NARUTO!"

Kushina decided to storm to Minato's office, when she reached there, she saw 2 civilian workers fixing the roof.

"Minato."

"What is it, Kushina?"

"Why is Naruto chasing Mizuki?"

"He is?!"

"Damn right he is."

"I'll go find him."

After their conversation, Minato disappeared in a flash, and when he reappeared it was beside Naruto, who was now in front of Mizuki, who was halfway in a sentence.

"-MON FOX IS YOU!" (I wonder…did he say Pokemon Fox…?"

Minato quickly put pieces together and found out that Mizuki was talking about the Kyuubi No Kitsune, Minato was filled with anger, Naruto must not know that the Demon fox is in him.

Naruto started talking,

"True, but not quite…The fox is not me, it is in me, I am a Jinchuuriki! I am not the demon fox, the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune! I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!"

Minato was shocked, Naruto already came into contanct with the kyuubi, just then Naruto did the Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu and a thousand clones appeared,

"Got get him, everyone!" Naruto shouted, causing all the Clones to attack Mizuki at once.

After Mizuki got beat up by Naruto and clones, Minato haraishined to the Hokage's office.

Naruto, on the other hand, ran back to his house.

-0o0o0o0oo00o0o-

"Naruto Namikaze!" Kushina shouted, just as Naruto entered the house, "You are in big trouble young man, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"Uh, I defeated Mizuki, didn't get hurt too much and…that's about it."  
>Kushina was going to say something but was interfered when the door opened.<p>

"Naruto, it's time to go to the academy!"

"Alright, coming Sasuke!"

Naruto quickly ran towards the door and closed it, oh how he was lucky. They were on their way to the academy when Naruto accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey brat! What was that for?!" the person said, he had 'make-up' on his face and wore black clothing.

"Look, you either put me down or I'll make my dad tell you to behave by telling your dad or something, either way, he could do it on his own."

"Like your dad's gonna do anything, who the hell is he anyway, he got to be weak."

"The Yondaime Hokage."

Kankuro's mouth opened wide at the moment he was done saying that.

"Liar."

"If I was a liar, I wouldn't know that your father was the yondaime Kazekage that uses gold dust."

Kankuro's mouth opened wide again.

"Stop it Kankuro, you're embarrassing our village." A voice suddenly said.

"Uh…O-okay G-Gaara…"

The blonde girl who was behind him also seemed nervous, Naruto and Sasuke didn't know why.

"You two." Gaara said, "What's your names?"

"Namikaze Naruto. I look forward to have a fierce battle with you, Sabaku no Gaara, I feel a strong presence of demon chakra, only a tailed beast can have…"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Namikaze and Uchiha huh, I look forward to crushing you in the exams, you two are going to prove my existence!"

"Alright, Container of the Ichibi, Gaara."

The blond and brown haired brother and sister widened their mouths in shock.

"Cmon, let's go Sasuke."

"Alright."

-0o0o00oo0o-

They run to the academy to find out that Sakura was waiting at the entrance. They greeted each other and went up to the second floor to find a lot of ninjas waiting, at a door where there were 2 genin guards.

Naruto turned to see another 2 genin guards blocking the path to another classroom,

'Genjutsu!' Naruto realized.

"Guys, their putting up a major genjutsu act." Naruto whispered to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yeah." Sasuke and Sakura agreed, Naruto decided to walk up to the guards guarding the unnecessarily guarded room.

"Hey Chuunin-San, get out of my way and dispel that genjutsu, I want to get up the stairs, it's only the second floor, ttebayo."

"Heh." The 'genin' said, 'KAI!'

And as that, the surrounding area changed, the door number with a lot of genin in front of it, changed, instead of 301, now it read 201, and the other door which Naruto was just at changed into stairs.

A boy, wearing a black forehead protector, which he wore snugly over his forehead, he wore a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts and blue shinobi sandals, came to Sasuke and asked,

"You're an Uchiha right? What's your name?"

"The person asking, should be the one saying it first."

"Hyuuga Neji."  
>"Uchiha Sasuke. May I know your teammates name? The one with blond hair is Naruto, pink, Sakura."<p>

"…The brown haired girl that's wearing a pink shirt is Tenten, that stupid looking green shirt one is Rock Lee."

Just then Lee came up to Sasuke and said,

"YOSH! So you are what they call Sasuke Uchiha! Pleasure to meet you! I'm sure my friend here has already told you my name, so I need not tell you myself!"

"Pleasure to meet you to." Sasuke replied, showing his Sharingan, both of which had 1 tomoe.

"YOSH! The Sharingan! Let's fight!"

After Lee said that, he took a stance, with one hand in front and one hand at the back.

"Seriously? The hallway? Take your fight somewhere else."

Naruto said.

"I see, I see, and your name?"

"Naruto Namikaze."  
>"Very well, Namikaze-san, I will take this fight somewhere else!"<p>

After the conversation finished, Sasuke, along with Lee and Sakura walked to an empty place.

"Naruto, aren't you coming?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, I'll wait for you guys at the third floor."

After he said that Naruto went up.

-0o0o0o0oo0oo-

"I'll be the referee for the match." Sakura started, "Hajime!"

As soon as the word came out of Sakura's mouth, she quickly jumped back, Sasuke and Lee were both standing still waiting for either one to move.

"If you aren't going to move, I will!"

'So that's your choice, Uchiha-san!'

Sasuke ran straight for him, with his hand straight, he was going to hit him in the face, when Lee grabbed his arm.

"You forgot something important." Sasuke informed, trying to punch him with his other fist, but alas, Lee caught it again.

"Hn."

Sasuke decided to kick lee in the stomach, Lee, stumbling back to the ground with pain.

"May I use my Ninjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Why, of course! I need to prove I am worthy of being a ninja with only Taijutsu! If I cannot defeat Ninjutsu, I am not worthy of the title ninja!"

'Bad choice.' Thought Sasuke.

"**Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" (Fire Style: Fireball jutsu)**

The fireball was about to hit Lee when all of a sudden, he was behind Sasuke.

'Such Speed!'

"I see, that is a very nice technique of yours! I am sure that other genin might not have dodged that!"

Sasuke smiled, he then took a taijutsu stance that not everyone recognised. He started to punch and kick Lee, but he only managed a few hits before Lee kicked him up into the air and kicked him back down.

"That's not going to stop me!"

Sasuke kept on hitting him and hitting him.

"Is that all you got, Lee?"  
>"No, this was just a warm up." Lee said in a matter of factly way, "Do you want me to go all out?"<p>

"Sure." Sasuke said.

"Alright then!"

"**THE GATE OF OPENING!"**

'Kuso!' Sasuke cursed in his thought.

Sasuke used his fireball jutsu again, but it only left a few bruises, Lee ran to Sasuke and kicked him up into the air.

'I am sorry Gai-Sensei!'

'**KAGE BUYO!' **Lee thought, he followed Sasuke's movement closely and ends up behind a falling Sasuke, bandages began to restrain Sasuke, Lee was about to slam Sasuke to the ground when a voice was heard,

"Didn't Gai say that technique was kinjutsu?! Why did you use it?!"

'EeH! Gai-Sensei's summoning turtle!'

"A talking turtle?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"What, you haven't seen a talking animal before?! I'm a Ninja Turtle!" (I just realized something…)

"Wow! I've never seen a Ninja turtle before!"

All of a sudden Gai walked up to Lee and scoulded him,

"Lee! Did I not remind you that you can only use that technique with my permission?!"

"I am so sorry, Gai-Sensei!" Lee apologised, crying anime tears, "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"IT'S ALRIGHT LEE!" Gai said back, also crying anime tears. All of a sudden, a beach appeared under Lee and Gai with palm trees and a sun, both of them shouted,

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSAI!"

"LEE"  
>"GAI-SENSEI!"<p>

"Eh?" Sakura said, confused.

"Is this a genjutsu?" Sasuke thought outloud, "I can't dispel it."

"I don't think it is genjutsu, Sasuke, I think it's-"

"You must be Kakashi's student!" Gai said suddenly appearing before Sakura and Sasuke.

"Y-yeah." They both said in unison, "Why?"

"He is my eternal rival! Please tell him I said hello!'

"Alright."

-0o0o0o0oo0oo0o-

Meanwhile…

Kakashi was walking up the stairs to the hokage's office, he opened up the door to see an eye in a jar full of green liquid, but it wasn't any jar, it contained a Sharingan.

"Minato-Sensei, how did you get a sharingan?"

"This is an SSSSSSSSSSS-Rank secret Kakashi, I'll have to seal the room with seals to tell you."

"That many S? Boy, this must be a very secret secret."

Minato walked around the office, closing the window and putting seals everywhere, once he was done, he sat back onto his chair.

"Now, I'll begin from the beginning…"

Flashback no Jutsu!

Minato's POV

"**Chou Mini Bijudama!"(Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb)**

A person and his Kage Bunshins with what looks like an orange chakra cloak all hit a masked person,

"Are you Obito or his friend, Rin?" The man asked the masked person.

"Come to think of it, if you were Rin, Madara Uchiha wouldn't have took you in…But I may be wrong…"The Orange chakra cloak man said to the masked person, "But it doesn't matter, you are a threat to this Shinobi World, and I won't let you cast everyone under the Infinite Tsukuyomi"

"Hmmph, fine you got me, my name is Obito Uchiha."

I was shocked, the orange chakra cloaked man looked at me and said,

"Go help the village." He said to me, I nodded and went to the village as fast as I could.

I arrived at the village to see the nine tails rampaging, attacking all the ninja in sight.

I quickly threw a Haraishin Kunai on top of the Nine tails, when it was just above his head, I haraishined there and quickly bit my thumb, I ran through hand seals and put my hand below me, a puff of smoke appeared and Gamabunta was below me.

"Bunta, help me hold him down for a minute or two."

"Alright, but we better be getting Sake after this!"

I threw another haraishin kunai to the top of the hokage monument and it hit a tree, I quickly teleported with me the Nine tails to there, after that, I quickly haraishined to my house and grabbed Kushina and Naruto and I haraishined back to the forest on top of the Hokage Monument.

I was exhausted, I forgot that I was going to do the Shiki Fujin, I also used a lot of chakra up when I summoned Gamabunta and used the Haraishin.

"K-Kushina, what do we do now? I'm almost out of Chakra…" I said.

Suddenly I heard a voice,

"No worries, we're here." I looked back to see the Shodai, Nindaime, Tsunade and the the man he saw before.

"Where's the old man *cough* I mean Sandaime-Sama? We need him here." He asked me.

"He's in the village still." I replied.

"Alright."

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"(Shadow Clone Jutsu)**

"Go find the old man." The man ordered the clone, the clone went and looked for Hiruzen.

"Sorry, but I don't recall you introducing yourself." I said.

"Ah, sorry, My name's Naruto, people call me Naruto Uzumaki, but my real name is Naruto Namikaze."

"Eh?!"

"I'm from a different dimension you see."

"Can you give me some chakra?"

"Sure thing."

A few minutes later, the Naruto clone came back with the Sandaime Hokage.

Looking at the kages before him he said,

"Shodai, Nidaime and Tsunade?!

"Aw man, I was expecting my clone to tell you…" Naruto sighed, "Damn you Clone."

"Anyway, we need to be quick in this, 6 Kage Sealing Jutsu, let's go!"

"Everyone, the format layout!"

As Naruto said that, I and the Hokages formed a circle around the Kyubi, we all put their hands out and shouted,

"**SIX KAGE SEALING JUTSU: NINE TAILED FOX!"**

As we said that a blinding white light could be seen, it became a white beam and it went into my baby boy, Naruto.

"Lucky, he got the full thing." The other dimension Naruto said, "I only had the Yang Chakra of it sealed in me.

"Well, now that this is done, we should head to the next dimension after this."

Flashback No Jutsu Kai!

"After that, a few years later, he came into my office." Minato said, continuing his story.

Kakashi only nodded in response.

Flashback No Jutsu!

Minato's POV

"Hey." Naruto said as he entered my office. I quickly put seals so that no one would know he was here and what we were saying.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Some important information." Naruto said as he took a seat and handed me a file with the word CONFIDENTIAL in red.

"As you know, Obito, who was thought to have died in the Third Great Ninja War, was alive but luckily, I killed him." Naruto said, showing me the body of my late student, Obito Uchiha.

"I took away his mask and shirt, and according to my research, the right side of his body is made with Hashirama's cells." (Not the pants though…)

I was shocked, not that shocked, but shocked.

"You see, Madara, who was assumed dead but he was not dead took him in a week or two after you, Kakashi-Sensei and Rin left. He put Hashirama's cell on his right side so that he had 2 hands again."

Naruto said.

"Oh and I forgot something." Naruto said as he formed a Rasengan and hit it at his heart, "There, that would get rid of his Puppet Master seal and permanently kill him. Oh and here, his Sharingan. It's your choice to give it to Kakashi or keep it for safekeeping." (You know, that seal that was on his and her heart in the cannon.)

After he finished, he gave me Obito's sharingan.

"I have to go now, my chakra's fading, when Naruto fights to gain control over the Nine Tails, your wife should help him. I took some of her chakra and put it in the seal too."

"Oh, and one more thing, when the finals in the Chuunin Exams take place, I have no doubt that Orochimaru would attack. Oh and here, it would make a curse mark disappear and the person will be forever immune to it, I'd believe that at stage 2 of the Chuunin Exams, Orochimaru would come and bite Sasuke's neck, forming the curse mark."

"Alright, thanks for the information, I assume that other details you have not said is in this confidential folder?"

"Yes, now goodbye, I'll probably appear in Naruto's Mindscape when his hatred controls him."

Naruto said as he walked out the window, I saw him go out the forest and throw the body down. (Extra stuff! Wow!)

Flashback No jutsu, KAI!

"And that's the whole story for you, nice jutsu I did, right?"

"Yes, so now I see why you have that Sharingan, it is Obito's?"

"Yes, I want to give it to you, but you can decline, of course."

"I...accept." Kakashi said, "It might come useful in the future, and I can use two other Mangekyou Sharingan jutsus, a genjutsu one and another one called Susanoo."

"I see…here, it is yours. Ask a medic-nin to help with the transplant, it probably would be done in an hour, you will need to bandage your eye, so you would need you see through your sharingan eye you have now."

"Alright, thank you."

After their conversation finished, Kakashi shunshined to the hospital and asked the nurse to do an eye transplant and he showed her the sharingan. The nurse brought him to an operation room and called for the medic-nins, once they finished setting up, they went on with the operation.

A/N: This chapter is the closest, in compared to words, with that other chapter, anyway, here other the important notes to take.

The chuunin exams are about to start

Mina Uzumaki is staying with the Namikazes

Mizuki is now in prison

Minato now knows that Naruto knows that he is a Jinchuuriki

Sasuke and Lee started and finished their battle in this chapter, Lee showing of part of the front lotus

Kakashi is going to have another sharingan

A medic-nin will take a peek to see Kakashi's mouth when asleep, although I'm not gonna write that

That is all, until next time, stay healthy and stay good!


End file.
